My journey through Hogwarts
by Sweet Emma
Summary: This is a story containing me and my friends. We study in hogwarts. It contains our pranks and the testing times of our friendship. My aim here is to make you all feel that how important is friendship,if tacled in a right way, it becomes your life.


My journey through Hogwarts

IF YOU ARE SEARCHING FOR A STORY WITHOUT MISTAKES, TURN AWAY NOW!

Author's note- Hello guys! This is my version of the magical world!

I myself enter Hogwarts with my friends (real ones!) and we are sorted in Gryffindor. Come let me introduce my friends and the story's characters to you! The main characters are in bold.

Characters with their nick names- **Prerna Batra (princess) that's me!, Kritika Maheshwari(shinu), **Paluck Bansal , **Shefali Anand(shef), Shivani Rustagi,** Nikita Garg(nikki), Sonal Jain, Kashvi Jain, Prerna Verma, **Nimish Rastogi, Sreekanth, Sagar Narang, Aayush Aggarwal, Pulkit Dua, Armaan,** Nikhil, rateek Verma, Abhinav, Arnav Gupta. I will introduce the BAD GUYS to you later.

I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review.

The story starts at our first dinner in Hogwarts after the sorting of the new first years. We are in our third year. We all are Pure bloods and all are quite good friends. me and shinu were best friends since the age of 5. Our parents are best friends. Shefali's, Sagar's and Nimish's parents are also my parent's friends. Actually quite good friends. They attended Hogwarts together. And so we are. We 5 have spent most of our lives together. This is my group. All the 10 of us are known as "flyers". We all have a very important position in Hogwarts. We help Dumbledore in almost everything that we can do. We all are having a different tower all for ourselves.

"Hi! I am Aayush Aggarwal. I do not know anyone here as I am an exchanged student. I have come from durmstrang. Would you both like to be my friend?" he asked us (me and shinu)

"Why not! It's good to have friends." I exclaimed.

"May I know your names" he asked.

"Ya sure, I am Kritika, you can call me shinu, and she is my best mate Prerna" shinu said, not letting me utter a word. (You know we love irritating each other)

"Don't you have a nick name Prerna?"

"No!!" I said in a hurry as I did not wanted anyone else to know my nick name.(actually, what happened, was that shinu kept my nick name, although I did not like it, I could not say no to her. She is very good in making puppy face!)

When Aayush was about to reply,

"Hey don't say lie! Aayush, her nick name is PRINCESS! Isn't that a good name? I kept it you know" Aayush started laughing at the look on my face. I practically frowned, but then I came back to normal.

"That's quite a cool choice shinu. Are you both best friends? Seems though"

"We are, and I am quite happy for that!" I said with a charming tone.

As he was about to say something, a boy came over. Shinu and I recognized him but Aayush could not.

"Hey is he your new friend, pals?" Sagar asked.

I nodded with a happy face. While shinu was busy in having her dinner.

"Nice to meet you. May I know your name?" Sagar asked.

"I am Aayush Aggarwal. It's a pleasure to meet you." He replied.

"Oh! Same here mate! Enjoying your first day at Hogwarts? Well, I did, at least not studied all the time during our journey to Hogwarts!" Sagar said pointing at me!

(Shinu is a good friend you know. She always helps me out.) You know why? Let's see-

"And who the hell repaired your spectacles during the train ride?" shinu said, quite irritated at the comment passed on me. (Inside, I was really very happy)

"Oh! Ok, ok, agreed. But seriously shinu, how do you manage? I mean she studies all the time and you do at least both the things study as well as have fun!, what do you say Prerna?, why do you want to become a know it all?, don't tell me you like it. You got such good brains, it won't hurt if you study in class, no, actually learn in class, and enjoy with us."

"Do you mean to say that I don't have fun?" I asked in a querulous tone.

"Yes Miss I said the same thing" bowing towards me. At that time all three of them started laughing. I am damn sure that they did not mean to hurt me. They were just trying to have fun. Especially Shinu. But I really could not stand it anymore. Therefore I took my books and left the great hall. In my way, Nimish saw me and he called out my name. But I was really not in a mood to talk, so I ignored him left. Those three were so busy in laughing that they did not notice that I left. But I myself made a silent exit. Then,

" hey what did you guys just say to her? Princess's gone to the common room without replying me. Oh hi Aayush! So you met them?" Nimish said to them.

"yup!" he replied.

At that time, their smiles faded. Shinu was looking as if she was going to kill Sagar. Even Sagar was feeling guilty. And Aayush did not exactly know what to do so he waited for them to take a step.

"I am going after her!" Shinu said

"wait I am coming too, its my mistake" Sagar said running after shinu.

"me too!" Aayush said and joined them.

And then they were joined by Nimish, Arnav, Pulkit, Shefali, Shivani, Nikhil and Armaan.

I was sitting in the common room reading my book, when the army of my friends arrived.

They all looked so concerned; well I would have to say I was impressed!

Those three gave me their explanations even when I did not wanted to hear, probably because I knew they did not mean it and were just having fun.

"Now I think we should go back to sleep now. I am tired" I announced yawning and stretching. Shinu got up as soon as I said. The other girls decided to stay in the common room for a while, and we both bade our goodbyes went to the girls dormitory to sleep.

That night I had a wonderful sleep. Knowing that your friends care for you, is quite a kind of relaxation. You feel protected, safe and happy. Even though this was the first day of the year, As a matter of fact, I was quite adjusted. My friends made me to do so...

I woke up early next morning, around 4:30. I was in my pink night suit which shinu gifted me on my last birthday.

Seeing shinu was fast asleep, I decided to go out in the common room and study my transfiguration book. I grabbed my book and left as silently as possible. Seeing it was too early, I did not bother to change.

When I closed the door of my dormitory, I could hear snoring from the common room.

As I went downstairs, I saw that all of them, except for shinu of course, were sleeping in the common room. Some on the floor, some occupied the couches, some with their heads on 'nother one's lap. Oh my god! They all were looking so cute! But their snoring brought me back to reality. I decided to go and grab some tea and refreshments for them, so instead of studying, I left the common room and went to the kitchen to have what I wanted.

There I met a new elf named Winky. She was very charming and happy. It was a pleasure to meet her. She helped me with the refreshments and even carried some of them for me. After seeing all of them still sleeping, I signaled her to keep the food on the table. She did as I directed and then went back to the kitchen.

Now it was again a dilemma for me to wake them up or not. After all, they looked so peaceful. God knows when they slept. So I decided to wake up my best friend first. I went upstairs and practically carried her downstairs as she was still half asleep. As I went to take some tea for her, I found her sleeping on the couch where Sagar was sleeping. The couch was big enough for 10 of us.

I gave a very long sigh, casted heating charms on the tea, and sat back on the couch studying, in between shinu and Sagar who were both stretched on the couch, and near Shivani Sreekanth, Nimish and Pulkit who were on the floor.

After 5-10 minutes, I noticed that shinu and Sagar were on either sides of my lap, and Sreekanth and Nimish were falling on my legs with Shivani and Pulkit falling on either of them. I wondered, how the hell were they sleeping in such uncomfortable positions?

At that time, after what happened I was practically rolling on the floor laughing!

Here, let me tell you what happened-

While I was again adjusted to their new positions, I saw Shefali who was on the other couch, stirring a bit. While stirring, she hit Aayush with her leg who was on another couch near her leg. And he fell off the crouch and on Pulkit. I was trying hard to control my laughter. When Pulkit while moving, gave a slight move and Nimish woke up. Seeing me covering my mouth, he asked rather loudly what was happening here. And guyzz you should see Sreekanth after that. He was probably having a bad dream and with Nimish's sound he immediately got up and grabbed his collar. Seeing the look on both of their faces, I started giggling still trying to control myself, as I did not wanted to make rest of them wake up. Nimish and Sreekanth could not actually understand what was happening and started asking me the reason of my giggles. By their movements, Shivani woke up and hit Sreekanth hard on his back, scolding him for his movements. And this was the time when I lost my control, and I practically fell on the floor, making shinu and Sagar wake up, but at the same time slightly confused. Now after trying so much, I was the one who woke the rest of them from my noises. I laughed for about 15 minutes, tears in my eyes, my stomach aching I got up, but after seeing the looks on their faces, I started howling again. Then, Sagar got up and brought me a glass of water. I was thankful to him because I would have needed the hospital wing if I would have kept laughing. After seeing me under control, I was bombarded with questions. I got up brought them tea and refreshments and explained them what actually happened. We had a good time. It was 5:30 after we were finished and the breakfast was at 8. So I advised all of them to go and sleep. Even I slept, don't worry, and promised them to wake them up by 7.

All of them went to their dormitories, and the girls fell asleep immediately. I slept for a while and again woke up at 6:30 am. I was thinking what to do next, as the boys took my transfiguration book so that I could have some sleep. Therefore, I stood up, grabbed a matching robe from my wardrobe and went out to have a walk.

When I reached the great hall, I saw Dumbledore and professor McGonagall talking. I smiled to myself. Those two were my favorite professors. I walked over to them and wished them good morning. They were quite happy to see me up so early, and asked me about my studies. When I told them that transfiguration was the only subject that was left to be covered from my side, I saw a deserted look on my favorite female professor. I immediately told her, that my syllabus would be finished today. A saw a small smile spread across her face. I checked that time, and saw that it was 6:45. I excused myself and ran towards the common room.

I woke up the girls. And then went towards the boys' dormitory. It was quite exhausting waking them up, but FINALLY I woke all of them. I gave them meeting time as 7:30 so that I could discuss today's timetable with them. I left their dormitory and then got ready. Shinu was the first one today to get ready. We went downstairs and to our shock , all the boys were ready!.

"hey! Ready so early? I was not expecting you guyz till 8!" shinu exclaimed.

The boys gave us their usual mischievous grins.

Together we all went to the great hall. No one was there yet and Both the professors were gone. So I started discussing the time table today. We all were having the same subject's except for divination. I, shinu and Shefali opted for ancient runes and the others' opted for divination.

We all discussed what syllabus was going to be done today. Not all of them were listening to me, only shinu, Shefali, Shivani and Nimish. All the other boys were either making faces or were talking to themselves. Finally, the bell struck, and a great tide of students arrived the great hall.

Within a minute, all the professors arrived. And the food appeared. After seeing the food, I realized how hungry I was as I did not have dinner yesterday, and the refreshments in the morning were not much. I helped myself with eggs and toast.

"The food here is quite cool!" Aayush said stuffing his mouth.

"I agree!" Shefali said.

"Hey! Hey!, one more typical Gryffindor to bear now. I just don't know what the hell is happening to this school now!" came a voice from behind. I instantly recognized him. His name was Karan. (He is the BAD GUY!)

"Sod off!" I replied.

"Oh! Just shut up you filthy bookkworm. Hey! You must have covered the whole syllabus right? Not leave a single chance to impress the professors!" he replied. I felt like hitting him right on the face. I turned to Dumbledore and he gave me a slight nod. I felt quite happy.

Meanwhile,

"Oh! Shut up you idiot! At least she studies. She is not a parasite like you, just here for the sake of your name" shinu replied.

"Now one more word against her…….." Shefali continued.

"And you will have to pay" Sagar finished knowing what I was planning to do.

"Oh hooo! My god, I am afraid. C'mon now, Tell me what will you do……" karan did not have the chance to finish when I said-

"This" and I punched him right on the nose. At firsts silence fell throughout the great hall and then, some started clapping or some howling with laughter.

Well that was a good start for the day was all I thought and karan went to his table. I was finishing my breakfast meanwhile Sreekanth explained Aayush about our fight with karan.

It was about 8:15 and we had to attend our double potions at 8:30. So I gave them 5 more minutes and then we left the great hall.

Everyone congratulated me while going out.

"Hey! lets see who reaches first" Aayush said and started running and was followed by all of us. Because we raced we reached there 5 minutes early. Therefore we started deciding what to do after lunch. We were only having double potions, charms and transfiguration today.

All the students came and settled in time. Karan gave me a dirty look and I merrily laughed.

We heard the heavy footsteps of professor Snape and took out our holiday homework and books immediately. All our parchments flew to his table as he entered the class. He ordered us to read the first chapter, about the polyjuice potion which I had already read for about for times. He scanned through the slytherine parchments first and gave them back to the students without any comment.

Now he was scanning the Gryffindor parchments.

"Aayush Gupta" He said.

Aayush was really afraid but he stood. Snape looked up and smiled at first.

"Welcome to your new school. I hope you liked it" He said.

"Yes sir, I definitely did."

"Don't answer me back, Its rude. Five points from Gryffindor for such behavior."

Aayush was really confused. I quietly nudged him telling to just listen what he was saying and do not reply until asked.

"Your information is insufficient. I order you to do it again five times."

At this I could not control myself.

"But sir, he is a new student. He came to know about the homework yesterday itself. And he finished it within yesterday. He did the homework is enough. After all he was not supposed to do." I said.

"Ah! Miss Batra, nice to see you again. I was wondering where you are as the class was not interrupted once. Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting and a detention with me tonight" he said.

I wondered why did I stood after knowing the consequences?

At this,

"But sir, this is not fair" Shinu said, and the flyers stood up. I was cursing myself and was irritated at them to stand up even after knowing that this was of no help. I saw karan smirk.

"Quite good friends you have Miss Batra" He said. "Detention for all of you. Mr. Aayush you can join them, I can help you just for once, seeing that you are new and around 10 students are having detention just for you. Now sit down all of you."

I gave them a querulous look but they all smiled, I just don't know why. I made a mental note to ask them after the class. Meanwhile Snape read my parchment and said-

"Prerna Batra"

I stood up immediately.

"Yours is quite contrary from your previous friend. I asked to write only 10 parchments but you have written 15. 20 points from Gryffindor for being inobedient." He said.

He kept checking and kept taking points from our house. After about half an hour, he stood.

"So class we are at polyjuice potion today. Who can tell me about them?"

I raised my hand up.

He saw my hand but did not let me answer even though none of the hands except mine were raised.

"No one, Very bad." He exclaimed.

I scowled but said nothing. The class was over and we sighed with relief.

We had transfiguration next with Rawenclaw after 15 min. Therefore, we went straight to the charms class. When we entered, professor Flitwick was already there marking us on our homework. We greeted him and he gave us a warm welcome. All our exhaustion was gone within a minute. The class started and he gave us back our parchments announcing our marks out of 150.

"Suzan bones, 98, quite a lot of improvement miss bones. Keep it up!"

"Ron weasley 79 , Your information was quite well Mr. weasley"

"Kritika Maheshwari 115, Well done miss Maheshwari. Who helped you?"

"We all did it together sir. (Pointing towards us) Prerna researched, I edited, Nimish did the changes, Sagar scanned through all the papers and the rest helped in other subjects."

"Sagar Narang 110 , quite shows the work all of you have done. And good work Miss Prerna, Its very well researched."

"Thank you sir" I said.

"Prerna Batra 145, It's the highest!"

"Nimish Rastogi 118"

"Shefali Anand 114"

"Aayush Aggarwal 105 You are the exchange student right?"

"Yes sir" He replied.

"You were not supposed to do the homework, but you did and still got such a good percentage. And you were not with them in the holidays, So how did you do?"

"Sir, Prerna helped me" he replied and hit him on his shin as I was sitting with him, and Sagar and shinu who were opposite started laughing, and from the sound Aayush made, even I started laughing. And slowly the whole Gryffindor row was laughing. Professor Flitwick could not understand what was happening so he asked me by raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry professor, just had a bad day, that's all." After everyone was settled again, Aayush hit me on my foot, but not as hard as mine. I controlled myself, but shinu let out a giggle. Seeing shinu giggling, Sagar started howling and we all had a good laugh for five minutes and then the bell rang. Professor was in a good mood, so by luck he did not took any points from our house and instead granted 50 points. Our transfiguration was after half an hour so we went to the corridors howling throughout our way. We sat there, sang songs(m India, so we sang bollywood songs!) and then we left for transfiguration.


End file.
